This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Various systems exist for informing a driver of a subject vehicle that there is a secondary vehicle in the driver's blind spot. While current blind spot safety systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings provide an improved blind spot safety system that provides numerous advantages over current systems, as explained in detail herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.